<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afraid of what they’ll say by ImGayForAzula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880019">afraid of what they’ll say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula'>ImGayForAzula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomco [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Running Away, Took Way Too Long to Write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco comes home from Tom’s place, but his parents want to have a talk.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Marco’s too deep in the closet and is scared of coming out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tomco [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afraid of what they’ll say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG AND I STILL HAVE TO WRITE A PZRT TWO FUCK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco's bedroom, 09:30 p.m.</p>
<p>Marco had never been this afraid.<br/>
He had fought monsters, been kidnapped by a ten-foot-tall lizard, stayed behind in a collapsing and flooding magic well.<br/>
But he's never been this afraid.<br/>
In front of him was no monster, it was just his father. So why was he so afraid you ask?<br/>
It's because of the words that just came out of his mouth. </p>
<p>Let me recap.<br/>
Marco had left Toms place about an hour and a half ago, Tom had sent one of their coachmen to fly Marco back to the surface after he had received a call from his parents asking him to be home soon since it was starting to get late.<br/>
Marco had reluctantly agreed and told them he'd head back soon.<br/>
So after one last warm hug and kiss on the top of his head from Tom, he entered the carriage and headed back up. The carriage stopped in front of his house and as he left the carriage and entered his house, he didn't as much as acknowledge his parents sitting in the living room, and headed up to his room all the while having a smile on his face.<br/>
Marco felt like a lovesick high schooler.<br/>
Well, he was but still. Marco belly-flopped onto his bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

</p><p>Marco was about to answer when he got another snap from Tom.

𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗱
𝗲𝗹 𝗱𝗶𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗼
𝗨 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗸𝗮𝘆?

𝘀𝗮𝗳𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗱
𝗬𝗲𝗮𝗵, 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗶𝗺𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝗱𝗿𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘀𝗲.

𝗲𝗹 𝗱𝗶𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗼
𝗧𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝘂𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝘀𝗮𝘄?

𝘀𝗮𝗳𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗱
𝗠𝗮𝘆𝗯𝗲, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻’𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗳 𝗶𝘁.

There were suddenly stomping sounds coming from the hall.

𝘀𝗮𝗳𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗱
𝗴𝘁𝗴
𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺

</p><p>Marco quickly put his phone on his nightstand and opened a comic that was laying on the floor next to him and opened it on a random page. Acting like he had been reading.<br/>
There was a knock on his door.<br/>
“Come in!”<br/>
The door opened to his father standing there, looking troubled.<br/>
“Oh hey, dad! What's up?”<br/>
“Not much son, what’s up with you?”<br/>
“Oh nothing much, just uuuuh.” Marco glanced at the comic in his hands “Just reading some Ultimate Spider-Man.”<br/>
Rafael shifted his weight from foot to foot, visibly anxious.<br/>
“I can see that, so your mother and I would like to talk to you. Could you please come downstairs?”</p>
<p>And now we're here.<br/>
Marco's heart sped up as his brain started making a list of everything that he's been hiding from his parents.<br/>
Okay one, like half of his friends. Uuuh two, his se- ooooooh.<br/>
Marco has come out to his friends years ago, but his parents still had no idea.<br/>
“They must've found out!” Marco thought to himself.<br/>
“Yeah, I'll be down in a bit.”<br/>
“Okay son, see you later.”<br/>
Rafael then went back to the living room after closing the door.<br/>
Meanwhile, Marco was still panicking. And after a minute of screaming into his pillow, he finally opened the door and made his way to the living room, doing his best to look as mentally stable as possible.<br/>
“Hi guys, so what'd you need me for?”<br/>
Angie looked up from her phone. “Hi there Marco, we we’d like to have a little chat with you about a phone call we got from the Lucitors today.” Angie said in a sweet voice.<br/>
Ok this was definitely bad regarding what happened at Toms place today. He had to find a way out of this conversation, and fast.<br/>
“I’m actually kinda tired, can we do this tomorrow?”<br/>
“Well it'll only take a few minutes.” Angie pushed.<br/>
“I’m just really not feeling up to it.” Marco replied, becoming visibly annoyed.”<br/>
Angie put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on Marco we just want to have a little talk.”<br/>
“And I don't!” Marco slightly raised his voice.<br/>
Rafael, who had remained quiet until now chimed in. “Don’t raise your voice at your mother Marco. We just want to talk.”<br/>
Marco felt his self control slip away and his anger take control, before he knew it he<br/>
pushed his mother's hand off of his shoulder and took a step back, angry tears forming in his eyes. “ARE YOU BOTH DEAF? I SAID I DON’T WANT TO!”<br/>
Everyone remained silent, Marco never lashed out like this.<br/>
Marco stared at the wall, breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through his body, and ran for the door. Even though it was dark, his parents didn't try to stop him.<br/>
They had been in his position too before, well no exactly but in similar positions at least.</p>
<p>A random 7-eleven 10:30 p.m.</p>
<p>Working the night shift sucks.<br/>
“Well, at least there's no customers at this hour.” Charlie said to himself.<br/>
Not even a full second after, a panting distressed looking teen burst into the store.<br/>
“Ah shit”</p>
<p>Marco walked up to the slurpee machine and began to fill up a mega cup with the cherry flavored slurpee.<br/>
“Ya’ll accept apple pay?” He asked the cashier, only a couple feet away.”<br/>
“Uhm yeah we do.”<br/>
As Marco walked up to him, Charlie couldn't help but wonder what brought the kid here, since he obviously wasn't on his way to a party.<br/>
“Is that all?”<br/>
The kid nodded his head and reached for his phone to pay but took out a wallet instead. “Oh looks like I do have my wallet.” He mumbled more to himself than to the cashier.<br/>
“Ok, your total would be $6.30.”<br/>
Marco handed Charlie a ten dollar bill. And as Charlie was handing Marco his change, he decided to act on his curiosity.<br/>
“So what you doing here?” He asked.<br/>
“Buying a slurpee.” The kid answered plainly.<br/>
“I can see that. But what brought you here? Your eyes look like you've either smoked weed or just cried. Did you get into a fight with your parents or something?”<br/>
Marco sighed deeply. “Yeah kinda.”<br/>
Charlie thought back to ten years ago, when he would get in massive fights with his parents. Thought back to the way it felt to have no one to confide in during those times.<br/>
“You wanna come sit in the back and talk about it?”<br/>
“...Yeah that'd be nice.”</p>
<p>the 7 eleven break room, 10:50 a.m.</p>
<p>“That Tom guy sounds like a pretty cool dude.”<br/>
Marco smiled to himself. “Yeah he really is.”<br/>
Charlie looked up from his nintendo. “Then why don’t you want to tell your parents about him?”<br/>
“I’m just worried they’re not going to accept me.”<br/>
“They sound like nice people, why wouldn’t they?”<br/>
Marco thought for a second. “I don't know, I really don't know.”<br/>
They both stayed silent while Marco sipped on his almost completely melted slurpee.<br/>
“Go”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Charlie's chill demeanor suddenly dropped, and Marco could tell that he was serious.<br/>
“You want to tell them, don't you? I'm one hundred percent sure that they'll accept you. And even if they don't, that doesn't even matter. It's just their opinion.”<br/>
Marco suddenly stood up. “You’re right, I’m gonna go now.” Marco finished the last bit of his melted slurpee and started heading towards the door. “Thanks for the talk, I’ll see you around.”<br/>
Charlie smiled and glanced towards Marco who was almost out of the store by now. “See ya around, kid.”</p>
<p>Marco’s home, 11:20 p.m.</p>
<p>The past hour has been a blur of panicky phone calls and meaningless fighting.<br/>
When they let Marco run away they expected him to return in ten minutes, apologize, and then they could talk it out.<br/>
But he still wasn't back.<br/>
“Ok It’s been way too long, I’m calling the police.” Angie was about to grab the phone from the hook when there was a knock on the door.<br/>
Rafael rushed to open it.</p>
<p>“Hi mom, Hi dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>